It Only Takes One Look
by Ali B
Summary: Sometimes one look is all it takes to make you realize your true feelings of love...and lust... [KagSessh] [Warning: Citrus Content] [Incomplete]
1. Chapter 1: Bluegray Against Amber

*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
*Summary* Kagome and Sesshomaru are in love with each other but Inuyasha is trying to ruin it...who will win the young miko's heart...who already has it... :::LEMON:::  
  
*Parings* Kagome/Sesshomaru, Sango/Miroku (Kinda)  
  
*WARNING* Major lemon between Kagome and Sesshomaru in Chapter 3!  
  
It Only Takes One Look  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
Chapter 1: Blue-gray Against Amber  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been fighting for a little over half an hour and it wasn't looking good for either of them. Sesshomaru had already knocked Inuyasha down and struck him several times, and Inuyasha was getting tired. Also Inuyasha had had his sword thrown out of his hand, so he had to rely on his own strength. Though Inuyasha was badly injured, he had managed to land a couple blows on Sesshomaru too.  
  
They were both getting slower and more tired by the second. Kag was very worried about them both and wanted to stop them, some how. The brothers' weren't getting anywhere in their battle so why keep fighting? That was Kagome's logic anyway. Right then Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru right in the face, sending him plowing to the ground. Kagome stood frozen, she was scared to death and was mentally willing Sesshomaru to get up again.  
  
Over her many encounters with Sesshomaru over the years he had stopped trying to kill her, or for that matter, he had stopped trying to hurt her at all. She couldn't figure out why but she noticed it and noted it every time. Kagome no longer feared Sesshomaru but instead pitied him. How awful it must be for him to have so little emotion, so little love. And yet at the same time she respected him for his strength, grace, and handsome features. Kagome had no problem and never thought twice about calling Sesshomaru good-looking, because of the simple fact that he was.  
  
Kagome also felt something else for him but couldn't quite decide what the feelings were. She couldn't explain it and didn't try. She was afraid to know "what" exactly these strange sentiments could be so she tried not to question herself or her motives. It would be to hard to realize what was going on, and at this time she didn't know for sure it she could handle it.  
  
Even though Kagome's feelings were odd, they were nothing compared to Sesshomaru's. He hadn't even thought about harming Kagome in a very, VERY long time. He didn't precisely know why he wanted her safe, but he did. And over the years he found that he had a strange weakness for her. That was the reason that he continued to ignore her whenever they were close. Sesshomaru didn't want her to be hurt, or worse killed, he still didn't know why, but he did. So tired not to think or even look at her when she was near. But even though he tired, he could never stop thinking about her and vice versa.  
  
When Sesshomaru had first started feeling this way he thought that SHE was casting a spell of some sort on him. But he soon realized that that wasn't it. Sesshomaru also realized that he respected Kagome for her power, will, and beauty. Not even "THE" Lord Sesshomaru minded admitting that she was gorgeous. Even if she was human, anyone with eyes could see that she was.  
  
He too was confused by his powerful feelings. Sesshomaru didn't know why he felt so protective and cared for he so. He tried not to brood on it, at least ALL the time anyway. After about another twenty minuets passed Kagome couldn't take it anymore. So she yelled and ran out to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Please, stop!"  
  
It seemed as though time had stopped. Sesshomaru turned all of his attention to Kagome, and when their eyes met they both froze. Blue-gray against amber. They both gasped at all the feelings and emotions spreading threw them. Finally Kagome remembered why she had run out to him. Also, she had noticed Sango and Miroku grinning knowingly, Shippo and Kirara staring highly confused, and Inuyasha with a look of complete outrage.  
  
"Please, Sesshomaru," she breathed when she turned back to face him again. "Please stop this useless fighting." She was begging him. Kagome was actually begging.  
  
Sesshomaru could see the pleading look in her eyes. He didn't want her to be upset, especially with him. So he did the only thing he could, he withdrew. Sesshomaru backed away a few paces still looking in Kagome's stunning eyes. Her breath was caught at all the emotion going threw his features. At that moment they understood their feelings for each other, but now wanted to know a different question: Does he/she feel the same way? When the ultimately looked away time resumed.  
  
Everyone was silent. But when Sesshomaru turned and motioned for Jaken, Inuyasha blew up.  
  
"Where the hell do you think that you are going? We are not done here! Why the fuck are you listening to some damned human bitch?!"  
  
"Do not speak that way about her, Inuyasha, it makes you sound like a jealous mate."  
  
"What did you say?! That wench is not my mate, and I can say anything that I want about her!"  
  
Sesshomaru clenched his fists at the way Inuyasha kept referring to Kagome.  
  
"That's right, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha is definitely NOT my mate! I don't have one." Kagome said to Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru had a hopeful gaze on Kagome that was pissing off Inuyasha. He was also ticked off that she had so easily dismissed him, though, he had done it the exact same thing to her. Kagome didn't care what Inuyasha said anymore, she hadn't for a long time. Nothing he said affected her much either. It had been like that ever sense she started to get strange feelings toward Sesshomaru. Usually she would just go along with his tantrums and "sit" him, but at the present time she for got to pretend.  
  
"Damn straight!" Inuyasha yelled pretending to recover from his disgruntled feelings.  
  
Inuyasha had expected Kagome to respond, but she said nothing. When he turned around to look at her he saw Kagome and Sesshomaru staring at each other again. Deciding that he did NOT like the "look" Inuyasha started yelling, again.  
  
"Fine, if you're going to run, then run!"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just left. Immediately Inuyasha turned to Kagome again. Oh, was she going to get it.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What the hell is with you?! Why did you have to but in?!"  
  
"What?! Oh, so sorry, but I didn't want you to be SMASHED into the ground!" she screamed. There went her "I don't care" mantra. 'Though I didn't want to see Sesshomaru hurt either.'  
  
"I could have handled it!"  
  
"I would have beaten him if you hadn't of gone and fucked it up!"  
  
"What ever, I'm done! I'm done with pretending to care what you think, what you want, I'm over it! Next time I'll do everyone a favor and let him kill you!" Kagome walked away after that, heading to their camp.  
  
"Get back here! I'm not through with you yet!" Inuyasha yelled after her.  
  
She turned to face him again. "Yeah, well, I'm finished with you so FUCK OFF!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. Had Kagome, "his" (debatable) Kagome really just curse at him? Needless to say he was shocked. She never, NEVER cursed. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were equally stunned, so when she was back at camp they started talking.  
  
"What was all that about?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm sure it was because you were yelling at her! You pushed her to far this time, Inuyasha." Sango responded.  
  
"Sango is right, Inuyasha, Kagome saved your life today. Though I'm not sure how she did it." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah! You baka! Kagome got Sesshomaru to leave and you just started shouting at her!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"I know, just shut the hell up already!" Inuyasha said uncomfortably. "What I want an explanation about is why she said that she was "done" with me and all that shit about pretending with me! What is going on?!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I would like to know how Kagome got Sesshomaru to go." Said Sango.  
  
"Yes, how did she do it? They were just staring at each other after she asked him to stop. Then when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were arguing they just sort-of looked into each other's eyes and-" Miroku started.  
  
"Thanks for the touching recap, Miroku, but I don't want to hear it!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha, it bothers you, doesn't it? It was the way that they were looking at each other. That's why you started berating her. Isn't it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes, okay! Yes! I was just so-"  
  
"Jealous!" Shippo teased.  
  
"Yeah, I was, it's just-"  
  
"She has never looked at you like that has she?" Sango said making more of a statement then a question.  
  
"No, she hasn't."  
  
"Ha ha! You were jealous! But you're an idiot because Kagome didn't do anything wrong! It's not like they're in love or something!" Shippo taunted.  
  
"What did you say?!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Nothing!" Shippo squeaked, dodging Inuyasha's attempts to grab him.  
  
"You don't think that Kagome and Sesshomaru are-" Sango started.  
  
"NO! They aren't anything! They wouldn't, she wouldn't." Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"But, why not? I mean, after what happened just now, who knows they-" Miroku suggested.  
  
" NO, NO, NO! She loves ME! ME, remember!"  
  
"Yes, well," Miroku said slowly, looking at Sango for help.  
  
"She did." Sango whispered.  
  
Sango looked to Miroku, she knew what he was thinking. Kagome had told them both that she only thought of Inuyasha as a brother, not a lover. She had also told Sango about her strange feelings toward Sesshomaru and more details about her feelings, or lack there of, for Inuyasha. So, in turn, Sango had informed Miroku.  
  
"What do you mean, "She did," Sango?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Well-" Sango began, but then stopped again when she saw Miroku shake his head no.  
  
"No, Sango, let Kagome tell him."  
  
"You're right, it's her affair."  
  
"Don't listen to him! Tell me what she said!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but you're going to have to ask her yourself." Sango said.  
  
"Fine then I will!" with that he started off to their camp. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.  
  
"So, he doesn't know?" Shippo asked. Even Shippo knew of Kagome's feelings, he was her adopted son after all, so it only made sense for her to tell him too.  
  
"Nope." San and Miroku said together.  
  
"Oh my god. This is going to be very bad." Shippo replied steadily to the surprising fact that Inuyasha was so unaware of Kagome's emotions.  
  
"That's an understatement." Said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, well, let's go back to camp. Hopefully we can save Kagome." Sango said.  
  
"I don't think that Kagome will be hurt, I'm more concerned about Inuyasha, he's in love with her after all. After she's done telling him what she told us I fear that state that he'll be in." Miroku said matter-of- factly.  
  
"That's true! Oh let's go!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"Miroku and Sango just rolled their eyes and started walking with Shippo and Kirara. Shippo talking the whole way about the different ways Kagome would beat up Inuyasha. VERY loudly and enthusiastically. 


	2. Chapter 2: What Shouldn’t Be Told

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
It Only Takes One Look  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
Chapter 2: What Shouldn't Be Told  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed when he was a few yards from her.  
  
"What do YOU want?!" Kagome answered harshly.  
  
"Stop being such a bitch! I just wanted to talk to you!" he yelled. 'Shit! I am so going to get it know, she's really pissed! Damn, why can't I just say how I truly feel and not fuck it up for once?!'  
  
"If you just want to insult me I'm not going to listen!"  
  
"God, woman! I just wanted to-"  
  
"Call me names, piss me off, and make me want to kill you?!"  
  
"No! I just wanted to ask you-"  
  
"Why I'm always in the way, why do I but in, or my personal favorite, why am I so useless?!"  
  
"Will you calm down?! That's not what I want to say!"  
  
"Fine, then say it!"  
  
"If you'll shut the hell up for a few moments I will!"  
  
"Hump! Well, I'm listening then."  
  
"Okay, I wanted to ask you how you feel about, about me and HIM. Your feeling and emotions, you know."  
  
"W-what?" she stammered caught off guard. Whatever she had expected him to sat, it wasn't that. "What?!"  
  
"You heard me," he mumbled.  
  
"W-well, I-I, ah, I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Come on, Kagome, do I really have to spell it out for you?!"  
  
"It would be helpful because I don't know what you're talking about! And who the hell is "him?"  
  
"Do you think that we should help her out?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, how does he expect her to answer that?!" Miroku answered.  
  
"I mean, Sesshomaru, do you lo-" Inuyasha started.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled, interrupting Inuyasha's "special" question. "What to take a bath?"  
  
"Yes! That would be great!" Kagome answered. "Thank you!" she mouthed over Inuyasha's shoulder. Sango nodded.  
  
Inuyasha growled, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara sat down, Sango grabbed Kagome's hand.  
  
"We will be back, then we can finish our, ah, conversation." Kagome said to Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine, but hurry up!" he barked.  
  
Kagome and Sango took their bathing things and left the clearing. When they got to the hot spring Sango started talking first.  
  
"What did he say? What did you say?"  
  
"You were there, you should know!"  
  
"Yeah, about that,"  
  
"It's okay, if you hadn't of been there to save me, I might have died! What was he thinking asking me questions like that?!"  
  
"Well, you see, he wanted to know if you were still in love with him. Or if you're in love with his brother."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well Miroku, Shippo, even Kirara, and I know that you're not in love with him anymore, but do you really love Sesshomaru?"  
  
"You're right, I'm not in love with him anymore, but I don't know about Sesshomaru. I don't know what I feel when I'm around him, or even when I think about him."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Well, my body gets hot, my emotions are out of control, and I can't think straight."  
  
"Sounds like love to me. But didn't you feel those things with Inuyasha?"  
  
"No. With Inuyasha it was more of need to prove myself. With Sesshomaru I feel like I don't have to."  
  
"Well that solves it then! You're completely mad about Sesshomaru, just like he is about you!"  
  
"How do you know for sure? I don't want to be hurt again."  
  
"Believe me, Kagome, the way that you two were looking at each other said it all. And how he stood up for you, how he stopped his attacks for you, how he-"  
  
"Okay I get the picture!"  
  
"Good but why do you think that Inuyasha was so pissed off?"  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
"I think it's because you've never looked at him like that before, the fact that you totally told Sesshomaru that you don't have a mate, and also that you were practically ignoring him." Sango said laughing  
  
"Oops." She laughed along with Sango.  
  
"So come on, Kagome, I've never seen Sesshomaru show emotions like that! Go for it!"  
  
"I think I will."  
  
"Good for you!"  
  
"Thanks, but don't get to excited yet. This is Sesshomaru we're talking about. What should I say?"  
  
"Just let him talk."  
  
"Okay, I guess I can do that. So what did Inuyasha say to you guys when I left?"  
  
"Well, he started getting all upset because you told him that you were "done" with him and pretending with him. So Miroku and I merely suggested that you and Sesshomaru COULD have a thing for each other."  
  
"What did he say to that?"  
  
"He point-blank refused to believe it and started yelling about how you loved him and only him. It was really stupid."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"You're telling me, when he said that you loved him, and he was implying as more than a friend, I said quote, "She did." And he totally flipped."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
While Kagome and Sango continued their discussion of Sesshomaru, the person in question was having conflicts of his own.  
  
'Should I go to her? I don't know. Do I want to be with a human? Though she is different from any human I have ever encountered. She smells like cherry blossoms and sakura petals. She is a very powerful miko and she is exceedingly beautiful. Her hair, s silky and smooth, I wish I could run my fingers threw it. Her eyes, like ice blue pools, I want to get lost in them. Her skin, soft and creamy, I want to touch her, feel her writhe under me. Make her flush and blush foe, because of me. I guess the answers to my first two questions and yes and yes. I-I love her. But does she love me?' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
Coming to these conclusions he got up from his sitting position and went to Jaken.  
  
"Jaken, I have business to attend to. Take Rin, when she wakes up tomorrow, back home. I have matters that need to be delt with."  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, but may I ask what matters?"  
  
"No, you may not. I'm going now."  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
Ending his conversation with Jaken Sesshomaru started making his way to his brother's campsite.  
  
While this was going on Inuyasha and Miroku were having their own little "talk."  
  
"What the hell is going on with that woman?!"  
  
"You'll have to ask her, Inuyasha." Miroku said.  
  
"So, he really doesn't know!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"Know what?!"  
  
"About Kagome, she said that she doesn't-" Shippo started only to be smothered by Miroku's hand.  
  
"Let her tell him, didn't she say not to say anything."  
  
"You're right, sorry."  
  
"How is it that everyone here knows what's going on but me?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because you're the only one who doesn't pay attention to Kagome's feelings." Miroku said.  
  
"FEH!" But he knew that Miroku was right.  
  
Back where Kagome and Sango were bathing, they were finishing their discussion.  
  
"Well, I really need sometime to think, so do you mind going back to camp?"  
  
"Sure, Kagome, I understand."  
  
"Thank you so much! You're my best friend, my sister!"  
  
"And you're mine! Scream if you need anything, and I'll try to keep Miroku at camp. Also if "HE" droops by, make sure not to moan to loud!"  
  
"Oh, shut up! And along with Miroku, keep Inuyasha and Shippo back too."  
  
"Sure, but if you're not back by morning I'm coming to find you!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye, My Lady."  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
Sango just walked away laughing, leaving a highly embarrassed Kagome in her wake.  
  
'Finally, I can think about this. Should I wait for him, will he even come? I have no clue. Do I really want to be with a demon lord? Though, he is unlike any demon that I have ever met. He smells of springtime and mint. He's very powerful and exciting. He's so handsome with his long silver hair and amber eyes. Ah, his eyes, so warm and so easy to lose myself in. All of his emotions running threw them it's remarkable. So I guess the answers are clear. I will wait and I do want to be with him. I love him, but does he love me?'  
  
"Oh, his aura! He's coming and fast too!"  
  
She was right. Sesshomaru was hastily making his way to the spring. He could sense that she was alone, that, for him, was a good thing. Sesshomaru wanted to find out what Kagome thought of him. What she thought about being with him. And Kagome wanted them same thing; to know if he would be with her.  
  
'He'll be here soon.'  
  
'I'll be there soon.' 


	3. Chapter 3: Slow Motion :::Lemon:::

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
*A/N~ The lemon is back! *Jumping up and down* I had to do it!*  
  
It Only Takes One Look  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
Chapter 3: Slow Motion  
  
Kagome was rinsing her hair out when Sesshomaru showed up. Captivated he hide himself behind a large oak tree. He was waiting to see if she could or would notice that he was there. She did. Kagome was wondering why he hadn't come out yet so she called to him.  
  
"You can come out now, Sesshomaru, I know you're there."  
  
"Yes," he said simply. 'So she CAN sense me, that's good. That means that she is in tune to me like I am to her.'  
  
Kagome looked up at him as he came closer. She made no move to go deeper in the water as he had thought she would. Instead she stood still, one arm draped around the front of her breasts covering he nipples, while the other was moving through the water back and forth. She looked breath taking. Kagome didn't really mind being infront of Sesshomaru naked, the only thing that she thought about was his piercing stare.  
  
They gazed at each other for a time with the same loving emotion that they showed earlier that day. Finally coming to his senses, or at least as close as he could, Sesshomaru decided to do something daring. VERY daring.  
  
He said, "Could I joining you, I would like to speak with you."  
  
"Sure, would you like me to turn around?"  
  
"No, that is okay."  
  
She blushed, just like he wanted her to. Kagome nodded her head and Sesshomaru started to disrobe. She stared wide-eyed. 'He is even better looking with his cloths off!' she thought getting slightly aroused. Her mouth dropped when she noticed his erection. Apparently he was also aroused. This made her blush deeper.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled and Kagome gasped in shock. He, Sesshomaru, had smiled. Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose in amusement. Another shock, and she thought, 'He should smile more. Ho looks really cute when he does." When he was half way to her he stopped.  
  
Their hearts started beating faster at their closeness. They slowly moved toward each other, all the time never dropping each other's gaze. When they were finally only an arms reach away they were both thinking fast.  
  
'Oh, my god! He's so close and we're naked! What was I thinking? I can't take this! Damn he's fine! I want him to kiss me so bad! But what if I am not good enough?'  
  
'Gods, she is in reach and I want her so much! But what the hell am I thinking? She's so sexy! But what if my arm disconcerts her? That's it, I don't care! I am going to make her see and feel how much I want her!'  
  
He suddenly snaked his arm and tail around her waist and crushed his mouth and body to hers. As soon as he had a good grip on her waist, Kagome had flung her hands around his neck. At first he was surprised by this action, but he quickly got over it, pulling her closer all the while. He was thrilled when she started kissing him back.  
  
Sesshomaru licked Kagome's bottom lip and then nipped at it. He was begging for entrance, so she complied. She opened her mouth and his tongue darted in. Kagome's breasts were smashed between them, as well as Sesshomaru's hard erection. The longer they kissed the more aroused they both got. Leaning into the kiss, Sesshomaru hoisted Kagome up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist.  
  
When she was situated comfortably, he waded his way to a large bolder in the spring and pressed Kagome's back up against it. Sesshomaru pulled his mouth away from hers and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be my mate, marry me, be mine, please! I want you, I need you, I have to be with you!" he begged.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course! Take me now, make me yours!" she replied instantly, also begging.  
  
"I love you." He then kissed hungrily.  
  
"I love you too." She breathed when he pulled back.  
  
He moved back slightly and eased into her. She whimpered so he placed apologetic butterfly kisses on her shoulders and neck. It was a futile attempt to make her feel better, but sweet none the less.  
  
"This my hurt, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I trust you."  
  
Sesshomaru covered Kagome's mouth with his own once again and swallowed her cries as he pushed in and up. He gave he a few moments to gather herself and adjust. When he looked down again she nodded and arched her back. Sesshomaru started moving in and out slowly until she started to meet his trusts.  
  
"More! Harder! Faster!" Kagome moaned.  
  
At the enticing sound he drove upward, hard. She started climaxing and buried her face into the nape of his neck. The action barely suppressed her scream of pleasure, but did help slightly. It wouldn't do to have Inuyasha and the others see what they were doing. Sesshomaru held herself hard in her womb and waited for the last shocks of her orgasm to go away.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Umm." She groaned, placing her hand on his injured shoulder.  
  
"Okay, I'm starting again."  
  
Sesshomaru started pumping in and out again, he wanted her to orgasm again before he took his own pleasure. Kagome was hot, red hot and panting from replicating his trusts. They fit together perfectly and her wet cunt was driving Sesshomaru crazy. He didn't know if he could stay in control of his animal instincts much longer. He needn't something to distract him, make him feel needed.  
  
"I love you." She moaned.  
  
Well, that worked for him, and if they hadn't been so caught up in making love they would have noticed a fait pinkish/purple light glowing from Sesshomaru's shoulder. But they didn't. In fact they didn't even notice when Sesshomaru started to use it. Still in his thoughts, Sesshomaru wanted her now, later, and forever, and when he realized that she was officially "his," his erection surged. Sesshomaru placed his hands under her bottom and pulled her to him; pulled himself deeper.  
  
"Oh, my, god." She caught he breath.  
  
Leaving one hand under he ass, he moved the other to the back of her head and tangled it in her hair. Just like he had always wanted to. He looked at her half-lidded eyes, her body gleaming in sweat beads; she was flushed-all over. The exact look he had longed to give her-pure ecstasy. She looked like this because of him, and he loved every moment of it.  
  
He now drove into her with utter violence; lifting her up with each trust. Though, still careful enough not to hurt her. As she started climaxing, again, she dug her nails into his back. Sesshomaru again kissed away her fevered cry. She came twice more before Sesshomaru aloud himself his own please by both pulling out to come on he stomach and biting her at the junction between her neck and her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered referring not only to his superb lovemaking, but also the fact that he didn't come in her.  
  
"It's nothing, I just don't think that either of us are ready for pups yet. And, before I forget, thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
He held up his newly grown arm.  
  
"I did that?"  
  
"Yes, it is the only explanation."  
  
"Well, then you're welcome! And that was wonderful!"  
  
"Don't start praising me yet, I'm not done with you." He purred.  
  
She was instantly aroused again, and just realized something, so was he.  
  
With that he flipped her over, placed her hands on the boulder and put his hands, both of his hands, on her waist, and with them bent her over. He had done it so fast that she didn't even know what was happening until she felt him squeeze he hips slightly. Then it all dawned on her.  
  
"Doggie style, now why didn't I think of that?" she said seductively.  
  
"I knew that you would like it." He smirked.  
  
Her tender cunt was lush, welcome, and wet once again. He eased her downward with his tail onto his erect member. She made a sound mixed of a moan and a cry and shook with anticipation. Encouraged by her soft vibrations he plunged into her from behind. She was shortly panting again so he went faster, harder. When she came an outrageous amount of times, Sesshomaru pulled out to come on her back. Grunting he pulled her back against his.  
  
That night they made love four more times in various positions. When they were done Sesshomaru carried Kagome to the shallow end of the spring. He then sat down and put her in his lap. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. Sesshomaru knew that if he didn't get her back to her camp that Inuyasha would come looking for her. And, so fate has it, he was coming that way at that very minute.  
  
Sesshomaru washed off the residue of their lovemaking and pulled on his cloths, then he dressed her as well. He shook her gently awake and hugged her to him. She opened his eyes and she smiled, then hugged him back.  
  
"Sesshy?"  
  
"Yes, darling?"  
  
"Was I, you know-?"  
  
"You were amazing, hell, you ARE amazing!"  
  
"Really? I mean it was-"  
  
"It was my first time as well."  
  
"Truthfully?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, Sesshy, that makes me so happy! By the way, you were phenomenal too."  
  
"I hoped that I was. I'm delighted that you enjoyed it as much as I."  
  
"Very much so."  
  
"You do realize that you are mine now right?" he needed to know what she thought. He had to know.  
  
"I have always been yours." She said simply.  
  
He was relieved and given a boost to his ego at the same time, altogether it was a gratifying statement.  
  
"I know. Do you know the first time that I saw you, met you, I wanted to lay you down and ravage you? And you know me, I'm not like that!"  
  
"Oh, I'm not so sure, Mr. Naughty-doggie-style!"  
  
"With you it's different. I am so sorry for all the times that I ever tried to hurt you! I just didn't know how to act infront of you and I couldn't allow my emotions to show. If I had you would have been taken from me by any number of things; my brother, the wolf prince, other demons, Naraku. I just-"  
  
She kissed him delicately, ceasing his worries.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No, it's not. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"I forgave you a long time okay, Sesshy. Really, it's okay!"  
  
"Thank you, my love."  
  
She hugged him tighter and started to sob in his hair.  
  
"Shh, darling, don't cry.  
  
"Do you have to go?" she choked out.  
  
"Yes, my brother he will be along any moment."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He bent his head and kissed her long and softly. When they broke the kiss, they both looked sad.  
  
"When will I see you again?"  
  
"Soon, don't worry. But when will you be able to come home with me?"  
  
"Just as soon as I finish my quest. It's shouldn't be long now."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Of course I promise! I want to be with you!"  
  
"And I with you. But now we must hurry, he's nearly here. If he asks you why my smell is on you tell him that I came to talk to you. You needn't say more."  
  
"And what of the mark?"  
  
"Do you not want it there?" he said, the hurt evident in his voice  
  
"No, no, it's not that! Yes I want your mark on me, you're my love, but I was just concerned that Inuyasha might notice it. I really not in the mood for his bitching right now, especially when I'm so happy!"  
  
He just beamed.  
  
"Well, I don't think that he will notice it unless he's actually looking for it, so no need to worry."  
  
"Okay, but can I ask what it means?"  
  
"It means that you are my mate and no other demon can touch you. Also it means that anyone that messes with you messes with me. You are marked as mine!"  
  
"I do like being yours!"  
  
"And I like you being mine, as much as I am yours."  
  
"You're wonderful."  
  
"You're more amazing than I."  
  
"I thought that you said something about talking earlier. What did you want to speak to me about?"  
  
"Well, time simply seemed to go widely!" he grinned.  
  
"I wonder how?" she teased.  
  
"From a few hours of marvelous pleasure! And think just a few out of the many to come!"  
  
"Great answer!" she giggled.  
  
"I knew that you would like that!"  
  
"Then we will talk later?"  
  
"Yes, later."  
  
"Well, goodbye, MY Sesshy."  
  
"For now, MY darling Kagome."  
  
"For now."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
He departed with a last kiss, a last hug.  
  
She sighed. 'What if Inuyasha notices the mark and starts asking questions? I saw how angry and jealous he got earlier. I wonder what would happen? Oh, boy, this is going to be hard to hide. Especially from the half- demon, half-brother of my love.' She sighed again.  
  
And who wouldn't? Knowing Inuyasha's temper, he was more likely to freak out if and when he did find out. After all, he was in love with the girl.  
  
*A/N~ I had to stick this back up! I love Kag-chan/Sesshy hook ups! Hurray! Sex scenes are so fun!* 


	4. Chapter 4: What's With the Smell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
It Only Takes One Look  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
Chapter 4: What's With the Smell?  
  
"What the hell is taking her so long? She can't possibility take THAT long of a bath!" Inuyasha grumbled to himself. "She smells fine already, well more than fine but-" he cut himself off. "It's not like she needs to take a bath every day! I mean, sure when she takes a fifthteen minute one it's okay, but damn, three hours! Damn woman!"  
  
He continued running and muttering about "stupid wenches" and such until he saw her walking up the path. She was smiling brightly and wearing what he now recognized as miko robes. The moonlight hit her features perfectly, making her look like a goddess. The first thing that popped into his mind wasn't what everyone would have suspected.  
  
'Kagome, my Kagome.'  
  
Even Kagome herself would have been shocked if she could hear what Inuyasha was thinking.  
  
'Gods, you're so beautiful.'  
  
He was thinking of her, not Kikyo, but then again, that didn't matter now. She was in love with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had lost his chance, but he was the only one that didn't know it yet. This situation could only be described by one word: Irony.  
  
'So sweet, so innocent, so wonderful.'  
  
As her lovely sent made its way to his nose he breathed deeply and sighed.  
  
'Such an amazing sent, but what's that?!'  
  
However, the sigh quickly turned into a growl as he noticed another sent. A most hated sent. Inuyasha suddenly jumped down infront of her. She made a started sound, but not because she was scared, she had known that he was there watching her, but from the look in his eyes. They were filler with anger, confusion, and most of all jealousy.  
  
"Why the fuck do you smell like HIM?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"HIM! You smell like HIM!"  
  
"Who?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Who? Who! Who the hell do you think?! What the fuck were you doing with MY brother in the MIDDLE of the NIGHT in such CLOSE proximity's?!"  
  
"Nothing." She replied coolly.  
  
"Yeah, sure, nothing. Bullshit, Kagome! If you "weren't doing anything" then why is that bastard's sent all over you?!"  
  
"He's NOT a bastard!" she gritted her teeth. "He just wanted to talk to me! God, Inuyasha, chill out!"  
  
"And how the hell am I going to do that when you're running away with my brother?!"  
  
"I was not running away with him, I was just talking to him! He just wanted to know some things about, um, about," she started. 'Come on girl think!' "Naraku! Yeah, he wanted to know about Naraku, so I told him what I know!" she finished. 'Yeah, that sounds okay, I mean pretty much everyone hates him for some reason or another. Hope I can tip off Sesshomaru before Inuyasha sees him again, I also hope that Inuyasha buys this story!'  
  
"Oh, right, like my FULL-DEMON-LORD-BROTHER would ask you about MY greatest enemy!"  
  
"Why wouldn't he ask me?"  
  
"Because I know more!"  
  
"So what?! Every time he gets within a foot of you, you start to talk trash and start fighting him! If you just let HIM talk for once maybe you would get somewhere in your "relationship" with him! Don't you think that he ever just wants to talk to you? You know, brother to brother?"  
  
"NO! He is only after my sword! He does NOT want to talk to me! I can't even see why he wanted to talk to YOU! You are just a human!"  
  
"You know what?! WHATEVER! I don't have time or patience to listen to your incessant whining! I am going back to camp and then to be!"  
  
"Oh, no, you don't!" Inuyasha said grabbing her arm. "I want to know what happened between you two!"  
  
"What are you my mom?! I don't have to tell you anything!"  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"Fine, fine! I'll tell you, just let me go!"  
  
"That's better." He said gruffly before letting go of her arm.  
  
"Okay, what happened was, um, Sesshomaru walked up to me when I was bathing and asked if he could speak with me."  
  
"What?! While you were bathing! That-"  
  
"Before you start to get any stupid ideas he wasn't looking at me okay? Now shut up and listen or I won't tell you!"  
  
"Fine, go on."  
  
"Anyway, I said yes, and got out to get changed, while he turned around." She added because Inuyasha looked as if he was going to start yelling again. "We talked about Naraku and Kagura mostly. He said that they had done something terrible to him and he wanted revenge, like we do." She said. 'I hope that he buys into my story because I can't think of any other excuse.' "And when we finished talking he left and I started to walk back to camp. There happy?"  
  
"Moderately, but why did it take you three hours?"  
  
"It was a LONG talk, Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh." He said.  
  
"Are we done now?"  
  
"Fine, but you're really stupid, little girl!"  
  
"And why is that?!"  
  
"He could have easily killed you! He probably would have if he hadn't sensed me coming!"  
  
"You're wrong, he would never hurt me."  
  
"Why?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"B-because, he needed me information from me! Hello in there! Isn't that what I have been explaining to you for the last twenty minutes?!"  
  
If Inuyasha knew why Sesshomaru REALLY wouldn't hurt her, he would flip. Better yet, he would go on a massacre.  
  
"Oh, right, I forgot."  
  
'He believed me, thank god!'  
  
"But, still,"  
  
'Shit.' She thought. "What, Inuyasha? What could it possibly be THIS time?"  
  
"Never mind, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Good, now let's go back to camp. I am really tired and we need to get an early start in the morning."  
  
He nodded.  
  
On the way back to camp Kagome remembered what Sango had told her earlier about Inuyasha. He had gotten really upset when Miroku and Sango had suggested that she and Sesshomaru had a "thing." She SHOULD tell him that she loves another. She SHOULD. The problem was she didn't know how.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about earlier this evening? You know when we were interrupted."  
  
"Oh, I-I, um, well you see, I-I wanted to k-know if you w-were, um, how do I put this, if you-"  
  
"Oh for goodness sake, just ask me when you feel comfortable about it! No need to rush." She said sweetly. 'What's up with him? I mean this is Inuyasha the "dangerous" hanyou we're talking about! Did he really start stuttering?! Wow, he's really starting to freak me out!'  
  
"Yeah, sure, thanks."  
  
"Wow." She remarked offhandedly.  
  
"What do you mean "wow"?"  
  
"I mean WOW! You actually agreed with me! Usually I would have to use the "s" word a couple of times before you agree to what I want or say!" She laughed when his expression turned irritated.  
  
"What the fuck is so damn funny, bitch?! I can be agreeable just like everyone else when I want to be!"  
  
She just kept laughing.  
  
"What you don't think that I can?!"  
  
Finally she was able to choke out, "Why do you always get so angry?"  
  
"Some women drive men to become angry!"  
  
"Whatever!" She smirked. 'Five points for Kagome zero for Inuyasha. Recently I have been winning all of our arguments. Wonder why? Oh, well, I'll take anything I can get out of his cocky ass! But, really, what's up with the shyness?! It's kind of starting to freak me out!'  
  
When they arrived back at camp Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag, Sango winked at her, as did Miroku, Shippo and Kirara looked confused, and Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree. Everyone soon feel asleep. Everyone except for Inuyasha, that is, he was restless and upset.  
  
'Why did Sesshomaru willingly talk to Kagome? He is supposed to hate humans, all humans. I know that she is kind, loving, beautiful, and-never mind that now. Even though she has all that and more, he is still Sesshomaru. It doesn't make any sense. There is no real reason to talk to her, unless-no way! He, he couldn't have feelings for her, could he? No, no way I doubt it! I mean seriously, the "King of Ice!" Ha! That's laughable!' he chuckled to himself lightly, but then stopped to really think about the "problem."  
  
'But still, the way he looked at her, how he withdrew from out battle on her request, and then when he defended her from my taunting. I don't even want to think about that "look" he gave her when we both said that she wasn't my mate. That "You're-really-not-mates-with-the-half-breed-that- means-we-can-hook-up-now look. Just like Kouga, damn them both!' this time he growled. How he hated them both. Not just because of him, but because it seemed as though they wanted the same thing that Inuyasha did, Kagome.  
  
'Has Sesshomaru really fallen for Kagome? And if he has, what will he do? Will he take her? NO! I won't let him take what's mine! (Still debatable) This is terrible. But what if even worse-she feels the same way about him. No, no way in hell! Kagome loves me, right? She belongs to me, doesn't she? She's meant to be with me! Isn't she? (Really still debatable)'  
  
Inuyasha was so deep in thought that he never noticed the bear demon sneaking into their camp sight. Suddenly Kirara growled, awakening everyone. Kagome screamed. The bear demon was hovering all but ten yards away from he prone figure. Inuyasha immediately jumped infront of her. The rest of the group soon came to his said, fully dressed and armed, even Kagome.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you warn us that a demon was here?" Sango hissed.  
  
"I-I didn't know." He responded honestly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You didn't know?" Miroku questioned confused.  
  
"No, okay!"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said, temper running out.  
  
"You idiot! Why weren't you paying attention?!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What, woman?! What?!"  
  
"The demon has ten jewel shards, just thought you should know! God, Inuyasha don't take out your screw ups on me!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Thanks, Kagome!"  
  
"It's fine but what should we do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"YOU won't do anything, I'll handle it! Just stay back and try not to get hurt!" Inuyasha yelled, he got his attitude back in full force.  
  
"Why?! I can take care of myself!" She shouted, but it didn't matter. Inuyasha was already slashing at the beast with Tetsusaiga.  
  
Miroku and Sango joined the battle while Kagome and Shippo watched from the sidelined. The bear demon knocked Miroku and Sango to the ground. They were out cold.  
  
"Oh, no! Sango, Miroku! Shippo, hurry to them! I've got to help Inuyasha!"  
  
"Yes, mommy!"  
  
Next the demon threw Inuyasha, sword and all, into a tree. The tree broke in half and Inuyasha also fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
While all of this was going on Sesshomaru was walking slowly away from their location. He didn't want to give up Kagome's sent or aura.  
  
"And to think, she loves me and she's all mine."  
  
He stopped suddenly with a look of panic. Something had changed in her sent. He smelled fear.  
  
"Oh shit, she's in danger!" Sesshomaru muttered to himself before quickly taking off in the opposite direction he was heading. 'I have to hurry! If anything were to happen-no I won't think of that now.'  
  
When he got there he saw Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all unconscious. Next he saw Shippo, who was currently running to help Miroku and Sango. Lastly he saw Kagome. She was about to shoot an arrow when she was knocked off her feet. Sesshomaru dashed out just as the demon was about to reach for her. With a flick of the wrist Sesshomaru had killed the beast.  
  
'NO! I don't want to die! Not when I am finally happy! Oh, Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought frantically waiting for the blow. But it never came.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly and gasped when she looked up. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran to Sesshomaru. He grabbed her before she could even touch him and hugged her tightly. His hug was only being rivaled by hers, which, for a human, was very strong.  
  
"I was so scared!" she sobbed into him.  
  
"I know, I know. It's okay; I'm here with you now. Please don't cry, please! You know I hate it when YOU cry."  
  
She stopped crying and looked up at his face. One of his rare smiles was in place, just for her. This made her smile too. His heart melted.  
  
'What a smile.'  
  
"Thank you for saving me, Sesshy."  
  
"Anything for you."  
  
They both smiled wider and hugged each other tighter.  
  
Sesshomaru and Kagome stayed like that for a while until the heard, "What the fuck are you doing with her, Sesshomaru?!"  
  
Apparently Inuyasha was awake, and apparently he was pissed. 


	5. Chapter 5: Who's Mate?

*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
*A/N~ This is a funny chapter, I liked writing it a lot! Sesshy is OOC, just a warning, but I'm sure you'll get over it because he's so hilarious in this!*  
  
It Only Takes One Look  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
Chapter 5: Who's Mate?  
  
When Inuyasha had woken up he saw Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms. She had her hands, palm flat, on Sesshomaru's chest, along with her head. Sesshomaru had one hand around her waist and the other in her hair, while his face was hidden in the nape of her neck.  
  
Instantly Inuyasha was angered and jealous. So, he did what Inuyasha did so well, he yelled.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing with her, Sesshomaru?!"  
  
'What in gods name is going on? Why the hell would MY Kagome want to be near, let alone, HELD by HIM?! Can, it be true? Do they-NO FUCKING WAY!'  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru both looked up and over at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Kagome dropped their hands and backed away at the same time. Inuyasha then ran to the other side of Kagome, placing her in the middle.  
  
"Answer my question!"  
  
"I do not see how my matters concern you, little brother."  
  
'That piece of shit! Of course it's my business, shit, she is MINE!'  
  
"Don't give me your bullshit about 'your matters' because when it concerns HER it concerns ME!"  
  
"You speak as if she belongs to you. As I recall you both stated quite clearly that you ARE NOT MATES!"  
  
'He does have a point but no matter, she is my soon-to-be mate, even if she doesn't know it right now.'  
  
"She does belong to me and she isn't my mate YET!"  
  
"What did you say?!" Both Sesshomaru and Kagome shouted angrily.  
  
"What's it to you?!" Inuyasha yelled, ignoring Kagome's reaction completely.  
  
Sesshomaru growled and both brothers grasped their sword's hilt firmly.  
  
"You will be taut your place NOW!" Sesshomaru shouted.  
  
"Don't you two dare start! Stop it now!" Kagome interjected stepping toward Sesshomaru and putting a hand on his newly revived arm.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her and inclined his head an inch. Just enough to let her know that he would listen to her.  
  
"Stop what?! We're just talking so you stay out of it, bitch!" Inuyasha bellowed.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and Kagome knew that there was nothing she could say that would stop him. Shit.  
  
"What did you call her?!"  
  
"A Bitch! SO what! She was-"  
  
Just when the situation couldn't get any worse, it did. Inuyasha had finally noticed Sesshomaru arm. Again, shit.  
  
"How did you get that back?!"  
  
"Kagome, she healed it for me." He bit out motioning to the beautiful girl standing next to him.  
  
"YOU AER LYING! She would never touch you!"  
  
"You're so sure?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Ah, but if you only knew."  
  
"Knew what?!"  
  
"Will you calm down?!" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Bitch, I told you to stay out of it!"  
  
"Inuyasha, you're pathetic! Yelling at Kagome is not going to get you what you want. The only reason you're upset is because she is not YOUR bitch!" Sesshomaru claimed.  
  
"FUCK YOU!"  
  
"No thank you! I have MY own mate to fuck!" he declared.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
He then twisted around, dipped Kagome, and kissed her hard. When she gasped he took the opportunity to slip his tough in her mouth. Sesshomaru moved one hand to grasp onto her thigh and lifted it up so that he was in between her legs. With the other he grabbed the back of her neck and crushed his mouth to hers.  
  
Inuyasha was livid, seeing red. It took all the control he had not to rip Sesshomaru off Kagome and kill him on the spot, not questions asked. But his mood was not being improved because Kagome placed one hand around Sesshomaru's neck and the other grasped onto his shirt, pulling him closer to her. But possibly the worst part came when she started to kiss him back, just as passionately.  
  
"What are you two doing?!"  
  
They pulled away slowly, both breathing hard. Sesshomaru placed Kagome his side, turned towards him, and wrapped his arms around her waist. In return she laid one hand on his back and the other over his hands on her waist. When Sesshomaru caught his breath he spoke.  
  
"What does it look like we're doing?"  
  
"How dare you put your dirty paws on her!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I, Inuyasha, she is my mate after all and if you didn't notice she was kissing me back!"  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Kagome, tell him! Tell him that you're not his mate!"  
  
"I can't, Inuyasha." She said, the she pulled back her hair off of her shoulder. There was not mistaking the demon mating mark showing clearly on her soft, glowing skin.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled a genuine smile at Kagome, and then it turned into a smirk when he looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"No." Inuyasha breathed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I love him."  
  
"And I love her, MY Kagome."  
  
The shock was over and anger was back in full force when Inuyasha heard what Sesshomaru had said.  
  
"She'll never be yours! I'll kill you before I let you take what's mine!"  
  
Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru, who quickly pushed Kagome behind him and ran forward.  
  
"No! Don't!" Kagome screamed at them, but it didn't help any, they already had their swords drawn.  
  
Inuyasha dodged Sesshomaru swipes and managed to cut him across the arm. Then Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru in the stomach, causing him slam into the ground. Kagome screamed and ran out to where Inuyasha was. She grabbed the wrist that held the Tetsusaiga and he turned to look at her.  
  
"Please don't! Please, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer he but simply thrust his am backwards, sending Kagome flying into the ground. The blow had knocked her unconscious and when Inuyasha turned to look at her he saw her pale face. Instantly Inuyasha became worried and remorseful.  
  
"What did you do?!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
"Oh, no!" Inuyasha said concerned.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quickly forgot their fight and rushed to help Kagome. Sesshomaru picked her up and put her in his lap. Inuyasha didn't even protest, but instead helped to try to wake her.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Wake up! Please wake up!" Inuyasha whimpered.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshomaru breathed. Then he turned on Inuyasha. "What the hell did you do that for?! She doesn't deserve it!"  
  
"I didn't mean to, I was just so mad and then she tried to stop me. I love her so much, I just couldn't-I was just so angry-I-"  
  
"Alright, you may live. Besides, I sure that Kagome would be most upset with me if I were to kill you. You are one of her best friends, sad to say."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kagome."  
  
"She's damn easy to love isn't she?"  
  
"Sure as hell she is!"  
  
"She's truly one of a kind."  
  
"I no." Inuyasha admitted sadly.  
  
When Kagome started to stir they both looked at her intently. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw two of the people she loved most, her best friend and her husband (in demon standards).  
  
"Sesshy, dear, Inuyasha." She smiled warmly at them.  
  
"Are you okay, love?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes, Sesshy, I am fine."  
  
Disregarding the "Sesshy" and "love" comments, for now, Inuyasha queried, "You're sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm well."  
  
"I am so sorry!"  
  
"It's okay, I forgive you, don't worry."  
  
"Great! Now can you PLEASE explain to me who "Sesshy" is?! What the fuck is going on? I mean, really, "love" and "dear"?!"  
  
Now that Inuyasha had made sure that Kagome was okay and that she forgave him, he had no qualms about getting himself answers. And, of course, being Inuyasha he felt he could become angry again.  
  
"There's not much to say, Inuyasha." Kagome stated.  
  
"Actually, I think that there is A LOT to say about-" Sesshomaru insisted.  
  
"Sesshomaru, darling, maybe I should handle this one. Don't you think?"  
  
"You are right, love, of course."  
  
"Will you PLEASE STOP with the DAMN NICKNAMES!"  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, just tell me what the fuck is going on!"  
  
"Okay, well, you see, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I are mates and we love each other very much. And "Sesshy" is just a nickname for Sesshomaru, along with the other various words used about-"  
  
"Stop it already I get the picture!"  
  
"Sorry, did I drag it on to much?"  
  
"No Shit, Kagome. So when exactly did all of this shit happen?"  
  
"About three hours ago." Sesshomaru interjected.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome blushed.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You mean you did it while you were in the hot springs?!" Inuyasha asked disbelieving.  
  
"OH YEAH, MANY TIMES OVER!" Now Sesshomaru was just enjoying the look of outrage on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
By now Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had woken up.  
  
"Wow, how long have they been at it?" a sleepy Shippo asked.  
  
"Only a few moments so far, but it's starting to get good." Said Miroku.  
  
"How is it looking?" questioned Sango.  
  
"Not good for Inuyasha, but awesome for us!"  
  
"Have I missed much? What happened just now?"  
  
"Well, Sesshomaru just told Inuyasha quote "OH YEAH, MANY TIMES OVER!" He was referring to the comment Inuyasha made, he said, "You mean you did it while you were in the hot springs?!""  
  
"My, my."  
  
"Oh, and Shippo is awake now too.  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"Do you think that he should watch this?" inquired Sango.  
  
"I don't see why we should deprive Shippo of a great Kagome and Sesshomaru verses' Inuyasha fight."  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Well, I guess you do have a point."  
  
And the "great" fight was starting to get heated up.  
  
"Did you know that Kagome is best on her stomach?"  
  
"Damn you! Shut the fuck up!"  
  
"And did you know that she screams when she co-"  
  
"Sesshomaru! Will you stop that, please?!" Kagome asked, blushing furiously.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Stop talking about-about my personal, um, life, with Inuyasha! It's not something that you go around and share to every one! How would you like it if I told him that you were-"  
  
"Alright, I get it, I'm sorry! I just wanted to piss him off!"  
  
"Sesshy, I thought that you were going to let me handle this!"  
  
"Oh, yes, right, I did. Sorry."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Will you two shut the hell up?! I'm still here you know!"  
  
"Sadly." Sesshomaru snickered.  
  
"Shut it now or you won't be getting any."  
  
Now Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were holding their stomachs trying not to laugh and give off their position. None of them thought that Sesshomaru and especially Inuyasha would be happy to find them there and awake, listening to every word.  
  
"She pulled the "Shut up or no sex card on him!" Miroku chuckled.  
  
"I know! That is too funny!" Shippo bounced.  
  
"Yes, I agree, but I don't think that Inuyasha does because he looks like he about to explode!"  
  
"You were right, Miroku, this IS a GREAT FIGHT!"  
  
And truth be told, it was.  
  
"I'll be quiet now." Sesshomaru muttered.  
  
"Good boy." Kagome smiled kindly.  
  
"Hello, still standing here! I DIDN'T need to hear that!" Inuyasha said annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha, something you wanted to say?" Kagome said politely.  
  
"Yeah there's something alright! You lied to me, you're talking about sleeping with Sesshomaru RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, and why the fuck was I the last person to know about your special "feelings" toward this bastard?"  
  
"Inuyasha, we have been over this before, he is NOT a bastard!"  
  
"Answer the question!"  
  
"Because I knew that you would react this way, that's why!"  
  
"And what "way" would that be?"  
  
"Oh, please, Inuyasha, spare me. You're not one to be tame."  
  
"Come on, Kagome! Even Shippo knew before I did!"  
  
Kagome had been trying to think of a way to put their "argument" on hold for about ten minutes, but couldn't think of anything. Then Inuyasha gave her an idea. She quickly shot a glance toward Sango and noticed that she was awake. Then she noticed that Miroku and Shippo were too. Kagome gave them a look that clearly stated that if they didn't help her out then they would be dog food for the demon and half-demon before her. Silently they all agreed and acted as if they were still knocked out.  
  
You would think that either man would realize what was going on, but no, they were to embroiled in glaring daggers at each other.  
  
'Idiots.'  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we just help our friends FIRST? Then I'll listen to you bitch and moan all you want!"  
  
"FEH! Fine!" he yelled.  
  
"Thank you!" she said sarcastically.  
  
*A/N~ Funny, ne?!*  
  
*Preview*  
  
Chapter 6: I'm Staying is Not a Suggestion!  
  
"You can't stay here!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"And why not, my dear brother?" Sesshomaru asked amusedly.  
  
"Ah, maybe because I hate you!"  
  
"Really, Inuyasha, do you have to be so brash?!" Kagome complained.  
  
"You're the one who settled for-" Inuyasha started.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*SPLAT* 


End file.
